


I Hung My Head

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Closure, Death, Destiny, Execution, Gen, Regret, numb, unforgiven, witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was escorted through the corridor and we entered the small room where it’ll all end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hung My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #13: Unforgiven.

It was a really strange feeling. I thought I would be scared out of my mind, I would feel ashamed but all I felt was numb. 

I was escorted through the corridor and we entered the small room where it’ll all end. When I saw the chair my legs began to shake.

Through the glass wall I saw the faces of the people I had wronged in some way or another. They perhaps thought they’d get some closure by witnessing my final moments. I hope they’d get what they’re looking for.

Now here I am, strapped securely to the chair. I see eyes full of hatred, I have nothing to say to them.

This is it. This is where destiny led me. I will die abandoned, unloved, unforgiven.


End file.
